


Never leave your girlfriend alone with a Saiyjin

by Mmfox67



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Smut, Tenkaichi Budokai | World Marital Arts Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmfox67/pseuds/Mmfox67
Summary: One shot: Bulma and Goku reveal their feelings to each other after a few years of distance.





	Never leave your girlfriend alone with a Saiyjin

23rd world martial arts tournament. Naturally the land surrounding the arena was filled with food and sales people hoping to profit off of the event. Bulma took a deep breath in through her nose. The overwhelming scent of food made her stomach growl. Ever since she had begun going to tournaments she found herself longing for the food. The last time she had made the mistake of wearing the most uncomfortable sandals, so today she wore a pair of high end tennis shoes. She had however chosen to wear a red sundress with it. She had dressed nice today since it was going to be her first time seeing Yamcha in a few years. And Goku. She was not sure who she was more excited to see. Probably Goku, the past few years of her relationship with Yamcha had been rough. He hadn’t talked to her much, he had sent her a few letters but nothing of value really. Simply sordid poems of what he wanted to do to her when he saw her. She had been hoping for love poems or something.  
Her eyes scanned the crowd, surely someone she knew was here somewhere. Her eyes spotted the old pervert Roshi and she shivered. He was someone she considered a friend but she preferred if she had company in his presence. She looked some more to see if she could spot Goku or Yamcha. But she had no luck. Bulma sighed and resigned herself to head towards the pervert. As she got closer she noticed Krillin one of Goku’s friends. Boy he sure had a lot of friends, he was a very charismatic person. She was close when she felt someone grab her arm. Instinctively she jerked away causing herself to fall on her rear.  
“What the hell!” Bulma shouted.  
“Oh sorry Bulma. I just wanted to talk to you.” The voice came from her very annoying boyfriend.  
“Well hello to you too Yamcha.” Bulma muttered standing herself up and brushing dirt off of her dress.  
“Hey so, I know we were planning on doing dinner tonight, but I have to train for the matches tomorrow, you understand right?” Yamcha asked.  
“I mean I guess it can’t be helped.” Bulma grumbled before he quickly ran off to join a crowd of girls that he seemed all too happy to be in.  
“Bastard.” Bulma grumbled. That had definitely put a damper on her day.  
“Oh c’mon I just got here how could I have made you mad already?” She heard a cheerful voice ask.  
Relief flooded her as she turned and saw her dark haired friend. Goku had grown a lot taller since the last time she saw him and he looked much more grown. In fact if he hadn’t spoken to her it probably would have taken her a minute to recognize him His voice had also become deeper but he still spoke the same, and the innocent laugh he had always had was still there. But for some reason the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine.  
“Oh, Hey Goku.” Bulma said attempting to sound happy, she was happy to see him but still fairly depressed over Yamcha’s behavior.  
“Hey why do you look so sad Bulma?” Goku asked leaning close to her. “Don’t be sad, it’s a good day! We get to see all of our friends today!”  
“I mean…yeah you’re right Goku!” Bulma said cheering up slightly.  
“Now c’mon I see Krillin and Master Roshi over there!” Goku said excitedly before grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind him.  
“Hey Goku! Bulma!” Krillin shouted as soon as he saw him.  
They came to a halt and Goku released her hand making her feel slightly cold. She longed for him to grab it again, but she was probably just craving human contact. Nobody seemed to notice the small gesture, but she couldn’t forget about it. Why was she like this? Surely she was just happy to see her friend and she need not read too much into either of their actions.

Goku had seen Bulma the moment she walked through the admission gate. He had wanted to approach her, but the feelings that had been brewing inside him the past few months were still very confusing to him. The dreams he had been having as well as the absentminded thoughts that flooded him. He had wished desperately that he thought about things more, perhaps if he had kept his mind distracted she wouldn’t have consumed it for months. Bulma looked better in person than she had in his dreams, it caused his heart to pick up tempo. Her red dress hugged every one of her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination. He wanted to enjoy it, but he couldn’t help noticing all the men looking her way. For some reason it made him feel angry, but also protective. His gaze found Yamcha approaching her, and his stomach dropped. Yamcha was Bulma’s boyfriend, or he had been the last Goku had heard. It reminded Goku that he shouldn’t be having the thoughts he was. Bulma belonged to someone else, it was their right to have thoughts like this, not his.  
Goku watched their reunion, it did not seem like that of a couple. It was brief and it seemed to leave Bulma in a sad state. Goku took a deep breath and headed her way. He stood behind her for a moment as Yamcha retreated and there was no ignoring the pain in her voice when she cursed as the man walked away. It was enough to make Goku feel pain. He struggled for a moment, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make it awkward. He doubted Bulma wanted anyone to see her like this.  
“Oh c’mon I just got here how could I have made you mad already.” Were the words he finally decided on.  
“Oh. Hey Goku.” Bulma seemed to be trying to mask her sadness with a false sense of joy. It pained him that she was in such a sad state, he just wanted to see her smile.  
“Hey why do you look so sad Bulma?” Goku asked closing some of the distance between them. He was hoping that his closeness would stop other guys from looking at her body, but it didn’t. “Don’t be sad, it’s a good day! We get to see all of our friends today!”  
“I mean…yeah you’re right Goku!” Bulma smiled up at him, causing his heart to jump into his throat.  
“Now c’mon I see Krillin and Master Roshi over there!” Goku said trying to mask his feelings with excitement. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him through the crowd. He kept his back to her, not wanting her to see his face flushed in embarrassment.  
The reunion with his master and old friend was nice. But Goku spent most of the time readjusting himself in order to maintain a good distance between the old pervert and Bulma. Goku recanted a tale of what adventures he had been on to Master Roshi and Krillin, but at some point Bulma slipped away. 

 

Bulma felt someone walk up behind her and watched two hands land on the bar on either side of her. Bulma tensed. She wasn’t very strong and she probably shouldn’t be in a bar full of drunk martial artists at this time of night. She forced her stood to turn so she could face the visitor.  
“Yo Bulma!” Goku said with a very enthusiastic smile. “What are you doing?”  
“Well I’m drinking obviously.” Bulma said trying not to blush. He was very close to her, in fact their bodies were only inches from eachother. She had seen him earlier, but she had not gotten nearly this close to him. Gone were the childish curves of his body and face. Now he looked like a man, his muscle much more defined. It helped that he was always in the same orange gi that fit snugly on his body. Tonight was no different but it was probably acceptable to wear that in a bar at a tournament.  
“Are you even old enough to be drinking?” Goku asked moving a little closer to her.  
“Yes dummy I’m almost 22.” Bulma growled. “You on the other hand still have a year to go. So you shouldn’t even be in here.”  
“Yeah but I was alone and I didn’t come here to be alone. I came here to see you guys and fight strong people! And well the fighting doesn’t start until tomorrow.” Goku said with a laugh finally backing off a bit.  
Clearly he had not meant to get so close to her. Bulma sighed. She was not having a good night and all this unusual stress that was building inside of her only confused her more. She couldn’t quite fathom where it was coming from. Probably years of faithfulness that was only met with lies and deception. She smiled softly, she had done it to herself.  
“But why are you at the bar alone Bulma?” Goku asked.  
“Oh, I’m not alone.” Bulma muttered before motioning to the corner where Yamcha sat surrounded by intoxicated women.  
“Oh.” Goku said softly. “Well, food always makes me feel better. We could go eat.”  
“And just leave Yamcha behind?” Bulma asked. She received a shrug as an answer. “Ah screw it, it’s not like he noticed me anyway.”  
“That’s ok.” Goku said cheerfully taking her hand. “I noticed you.”  
The way he said that was not as cheerful. It was a lot more intense and it sent shivers through Bulma. He had noticed her, but was he noticing her in a different way now? Part of her wanted the answer to be yes but she knew it was probably not the best idea. He was her friend and she didn’t want to lose that. But what if we could be more? She wondered as they exited the bar.  
A buffet had been Goku’s choice for food. But as always he had no money, money was not really something Goku saw a use for, except now when he was pleading for Bulma to buy him food. She agreed but decided that he no longer seemed much more mature. He was still the same. Bulma took the courtesy of warning the employees to start making a ton more food, she even paid extra so that the owners would not get mad.  
It was fun, it had been a long time since she had this much fun. Goku had always been an adventure even when she viewed him as a little brat. She watched him eat far more than a human should be able to. But that was Goku. She supposed most people would find this disgusting, but she would be really happy to have someone delight this much in her cooking. She wasn’t very good, but she dreamed one day of having a husband and two children to cook for. A family life, one that Yamcha was no good for. She couldn’t see him as a father, she couldn’t see him ever being willing to marry her. But then she wasn’t sure if she wanted to marry someone who was cheating on her.  
After dinner Goku suggested they walk it off, so he took her hand and led her towards the river. They walked quietly for a time before the Fireflies came out. The tiny bugs caught Goku’s attention and he excitedly chased them around. He caught one and brought it up to her.  
“Ew Goku I don’t like bugs.” Bulma protested.  
“It’s ok.” Goku said softly before releasing the bug into the air. “You shine brighter anyway.”  
“What does that mean?” Bulma asked crossing her arms.  
“I dunno…” Goku shrugged before taking her hand again. “Let’s go, it’s time for dessert.”  
“I don’t think I can eat anything else.” Bulma protested laughing.  
“Nonsense.” Goku muttered before leading her to a food stand serving ice cream.  
They sat on a bench in the moonlight eating their treats. It had been a much better evening than Bulma had expected, but she was still regretting getting a room for her and Yamcha, or rather giving Yamcha a key to her room. She was sure he was back there with another woman now…or multiple women. She shuttered at the thought.  
“Bulma.” Goku said snapping her attention on to him.  
“Yeah?” She asked rather dazed.  
“You have ice cream on your chin.” Goku laughed.  
“Oh.” She muttered reaching up to wipe it.  
Goku was much quicker than her though. He leaned closer and licked her chin stopping dangerously close to her lips. Bulma’s heart sped, surely he wasn’t so naïve he had to know what he was doing. Bulma didn’t move though as his tongue lingered near her lips. She wanted him to lick further, perhaps taste her lips, maybe kiss her. Instead Goku withdrew and smiled.  
“Sorry, I wanted to know what your ice cream tasted like.” He laughed.  
Bulma smiled but was mildly disappointed. She had to stop falling for her own delusions. There was no reason to read into his every action Goku rarely had ulterior motives. But she thought for a moment she saw his eyes linger on her lips. He opened his slightly before letting out a sigh making eye contact with her and giving her a big smile. Bulma smiled back and decided just to enjoy the rest of their evening. 

They stood in the lobby of the hotel, not wanting to part ways. They were on different floors so a trip in the elevator would be their farewell. Stepping in Bulma took a deep breath. It was late, it was only them alone in the elevator. Bulma pushed her floor, but Goku didn’t push his. Instead he put his arm behind her, resting his hand against the wall on her right. This brought him incredibly close to her.  
“Aren’t you like two floors before me?” Bulma asked as they ascended.  
“I was gonna walk you to your room, but fine…see if I try to protect you from perverts ever again.” Goku joked.  
“I don’t know if I want to go back there.” Bulma said softly.  
“Eh? Why not?” Goku asked surprised.  
“What if I go back there and Yamcha has another girl there?” Bulma asked meekly as the elevator door closed.  
“Well.” Goku said leaning and pressing the button for his floor finally. “I have a really big bed in my room, like the biggest I have ever seen. We could have a sleepover.”  
Bulma laughed, a sleepover what a childish way to put it. Innocent, is that what it would be? Innocent? Part of her longed for something sinful, something she knew she shouldn’t do. But the offer was so clear, it was in his eyes all night and his actions. Goku had been acting extremely possessive of her all day. Bulma had brushed a lot of it away, but the way he had her pinned in the elevator made it clear to her, and anyone else who may see, that she was in his care tonight. They reached his floor and he gave her no option, he grabbed her hand again and led her down the hall to his room.

A shower at Goku’s suggestion had made her feel much better. Bulma sat on the hotel bed and listened to the water run in the bathroom as Goku took his own shower. Goku had been right though, the bed was enormous. Bulma pulled the robe tighter against her body as she stood. Bulma walked over to the large window which doubled as a balcony door and moved the curtains. The hotel was strategically placed on a cliff outcrop so most of the rooms looked over a large valley. Bulma’s room had looked over the valley, she had paid extra to ensure she got the most romantic view. Goku’s however was facing the tournament grounds. For some reason Bulma found the lights littering the area in front of her very soothing. She opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony. Bulma took a deep breath, enjoying all of the tantalizing smells. Her stomach turned slightly, she was too full to think about eating anymore. If she hadn’t been stuffed before the ice cream had done her in.  
Bulma thought back to Goku’s actions at that time and it sent shivers down her spine. She had been telling herself since they left the elevator that she was reading too much into his actions. Goku didn’t know much about boundaries and she assumed he was still too naïve to understand what implications his actions may have had. But part of her still felt like he knew exactly what he was doing. She shook her head at this thought, but was still unable to shake the thoughts that sent shivers through her body.  
“Hey, don’t stay out there too long. You don’t wanna get sick before the tournament.” Goku’s voice from behind her caused Bulma to jump.  
Bulma had been lost in thought so she had not heard the flow of water stop. Nor had she heard the bathroom door. Bulma turned to face him, blushing at the thoughts she had been having only moments before. But the presence of Goku only made her blush more. Goku stood before her clad only in his gi bottoms. Bulma could only assume that the bathrobe provided had likely been far too small for him. His chest stretched like a massive expanse between his shoulders. Yes he was far too broad to fit in bathrobes made for people of Yamcha’s size.  
“I mean maybe I do?” Bulma responded before stepping back inside.  
There wasn’t much room between Goku and the window, so climbing back in put Bulma merely inches from him. Bulma turned her back to him, trying to hide the way he made her body go crazy. She closed the window and pulled the curtain closed. As the lights from outside disappeared behind the fabric Bulma felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. Bulma froze for a second as Goku buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath.  
“I missed you Bulma.” Goku said softly tightening his grip with every word.  
“I missed you too kid.” Bulma responded softly but her words caused Goku’s arms to loosen.  
“Hey.” Goku growled as he turned her to face him. His black eyes were intense as they bore into her. “I’m not a kid anymore.”  
“Yea.” Bulma said softly backing herself against the window to gain a little bit of space. “I know.”  
She could never admit it to him, but she was painfully aware that he wasn’t a kid anymore. But it was hard to forget the child he had been all of those awkward teenage years of hers that they had spent together. Goku didn’t allow her to have her space, instead he closed the gap that she had just created, using his body to keep her pressed against the window. He was much taller than her so Bulma had to look up to catch his gaze. Bulma had never seen this look in Goku’s eyes before.  
“Goku?” Bulma asked softly. Her words seemed to snap him out of his intense state, but he didn’t back away. Instead his eyes grew soft as he looked down at her.  
“Bulma?” Goku responded leaning his face close to hers. The closeness left her breathless.  
Goku had been close to her earlier when they had ice cream, but this time there was no confusing his attention. His eyes were locked on her lips, his own lips were parted and Bulma lost all sense when she watched him catch his bottom lip between his teeth. Bulma’s body shook with desire, she wanted him to do that to her lip.  
“You must be cold.” Goku said softly taking a step away. “Probably shouldn’t be leaning against the window like that.”  
“Yeah.” Bulma nodded as Goku turned and walked over to the bed.  
Goku took a seat at the top of the bed leaning himself against the headboard as he sat on pillows. Bulma walked to the opposite side of the bed and took a seat next to him. She had been aware that the bed was large but as she sat in it she noticed that two people could sleep comfortably in it without ever touching. Goku closed the gap between them within seconds of her sitting down. So they sat shoulder to shoulder for a moment.  
“What have you been doing the past few years?” Bulma asked breaking the silence.  
“Oh you know, training.” Goku responded with a shrug.  
“I feel like that’s all guys ever do.” Bulma clipped back softly.  
“I mean that’s all I ever do.” Goku answered with a chuckle.  
“Maybe you should find something else to do.” Bulma muttered.  
“Maybe.” Goku replied his eyes locked on her.  
Bulma’s words hadn’t really been suggestive in nature, but she could see the fire they had lit in Goku’s eyes. It was the same fire that had been growing inside Bulma all evening. She had seen it a few times but Goku had tried to brush it off and hide it with his carefree personality. But now they were far too close for that. They were in bed together and that was suggestive enough for both of them to throw any of their fears out the window. Bulma felt Goku place one of his large hands softly on her cheek. His hands were large enough to cup the whole right side of her face. Bulma sighed and rested her face against it closing her eyes slightly. The skin on his hand was surprisingly soft for how hard he trained, and Bulma was surprised that someone so strong could be so gentle.  
Goku maneuvered his free arm behind her and pulled Bulma closer to him. He looked down at her in his arms and was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful. Goku swallowed anxiously before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He had intended for it to be soft, but once they made contact fire erupted inside of him. Instead of giving her the soft kiss he had planned, Goku kissed her deeply parting her soft lips with his tongue and adventuring deeper. His kiss consumed both of them and he could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Or was that his? Goku couldn’t be sure right now, he wasn’t entirely sure where Bulma began and he ended. He felt her voice as she moaned against his mouth, encouraging him to continue.  
Seeing her alone in the bar had broken his resolve to keep this friendly, he wanted so much more and her response to his kiss assured him that she did as well. Goku pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and softly tugged it with his teeth awarding him another pleading moan. She wanted more, and so did he. There was no going back from this, no pretending that it wasn’t there when the desire was so clear on both sides. Goku ran his hand down her face and slipped it behind her neck, pulling her face closer to him allowing him to kiss her deeper.  
It seemed to last forever, but when Goku finally broke the kiss Bulma wished it had lasted longer. Bulma opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. Goku’s lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, and she could feel his heartbeat against her. That wasn’t the only thing she could feel though. Bulma reached up and ran her hand along his built chest, causing him to shiver. She ran her hand further down and cupped his large erection. Bulma watched his face change as he groaned at her touch.  
It was a new kind of ecstasy they were both wrapped in. Neither felt insecure or unsure. They both knew the other wanted them as much as they. Bulma could tell he was much larger than Yamcha, and the thought left her uncertain. Sex with Yamcha had always hurt a little, so sex with Goku would likely hurt more. The soft kiss he laid on her forehead washed the worry away. No, Goku wasn’t going to hurt her of that she was now sure. Each touch and each kiss he gave her made her more and more secure.  
Goku slipped his hand down to her waist and quickly undid the knot that was holding her bathrobe closed. He slid his hand inside softly stroking her stomach before grasping her hip and grinding her pelvis against his. The contact felt like fireworks as he slid his hand up her side and then softly cupped her breast in his hand. It filled his hand perfectly as he began to fondle them. Goku kissed her again as he squeezed her breast causing her to moan his name. Goku grinned as he ended the kiss, but his lips didn’t stop. He bent his head down and took her nipple into his mouth, this action causing her whole body to go limp in his arms. Goku adjusted them so that he was now towering over her. Bulma looked like a dream laying in a fluffy bathrobe with only the most private parts of her visible.  
Goku ran his hand down the front of her body slowly, taking agonizing seconds to reach her womanhood. Goku tentatively ran one finger along the lips that hid an even better treasure. As he played with them he kissed his way down her body so that he could get closer to this part of her. When she was at eyelevel with him Goku used two fingers to part the lips. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the warm liquid on his fingers. She was aroused, that was what this meant. He had never been with anyone before, but it hadn’t been hard to find information on a woman’s body and how they reacted to pleasure. Goku had found a few books at Master Roshi’s a couple years back and had kept them just in case. They had been a lot of use over the past few months, but nothing could compare to Bulma. He ran his fingers against her and smiled as she bucked her hips in pleasure.  
At this moment Goku took her into his mouth causing her to gasp his name. He roughly lapped against the bud at the top of her gaining an amazing response. Goku slowly slipped one finger inside her and he felt her body tense against it, but not in a bad way, it was almost as if her body was begging for mor. Goku could not restrain himself at this point. With a swift motion he removed his bottoms and positioned himself at her entrance. Goku slowly pushed into her, her body loosening to accommodate him. He hissed at her tightness, having never felt anything quite like this. He struggled to keep his pace slow as he pushed himself deeper in her.  
“More…” Bulma begged softly arching against him, encouraging him to go deeper.  
Goku conceded and shoved himself all the way in. He waited for a moment before he began to move. He took it slow, long, deep strokes. But eventually that wasn’t enough for either of them. Goku picked up the pace of his thrusting as she begged him for more. Bulma begged him to go faster, so he did. He pounded in and out of her, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He felt her tighten around him as she let out a cry of pleasure. He pushed into her matching the tempo of her orgasm, keeping her at her peak until he spilled into her, crying out her name. It wasn’t the end though, the two rested for a moment before they spent the rest of the night bringing each other pleasure. The night faded away as they lay sated on the soft mattress.  
“I thought you were supposed to protect me from perverts.” Bulma muttered as she stared down at Goku’s face.  
As Bulma held Goku in her arms she couldn’t seem to shake the events from the night before. She didn’t want these moments to end. But Bulma couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t the start of something, at least not for her. So instead she chose to enjoy these moments. The sun was rising so the tournament would start in no time. She would enjoy this comfortable closeness with her best friend until she had to let it go.  
“Other perverts.” Goku grumbled as he buried his face in her naked chest.  
“What am I supposed to do when you go away again?” Bulma asked softly.  
“Just holler if you need me Bulma. I’ll protect you from anything.” Goku said as he pulled himself up on the bed so that they were now eye level.  
“Promise?” Bulma asked jokingly. Goku leaned in and glued his lips to hers causing Bulma to melt. The kiss ended too soon in her opinion.  
“I promise.” Goku responded softly. “I’ll protect you, forever, no matter what the cost.”  
“Ok.” Bulma muttered softly as she ran a hand through his unruly hair.  
“Don’t worry Bulma, I always keep my promises.” Goku said with a smile resting his head once again against her chest.  
Bulma smiled down at the man in her arms and slowly stroked his hair. It was there they lay until it was time to begin the tournament. It was there they stayed in perfect peace, both finally gaining a bond they knew would never sever.


End file.
